This invention relates to a take-up frame for a bearing which permits lateral entry or removal of a bearing block assembly therefrom, in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The bearing block is axially adjustable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the frame and transverse to a shaft to be received in the bearing to compensate for stretching of a conveyor or drive belt or wearing of a chain driven by the shaft.
Take-up frames of a general type similar to the instant invention are known in the art, and the present frame represents improvement over same. Such known take-up frames include structures which incorporate a bearing block that is guideable along guide elements or the like, with movement being provided axial to the length of the take-up frame by a transmission screw arrangement. Such prior devices have included provision of the transmission screw generally along a center line through the bearing, extending in a direction transverse to the axis of a shaft to be journaled in the bearing as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,502 to Ames et al. Likewise other prior art take-up frames provide an offset transmission screw, such as adjacent an upper end of the bearing block.
Generally, take-up frames of the prior art have assumed one of several configurations. For example, frames have been constructed of suitable structural elements, all of which are permanently united to define a housing within which the bearing block is received between oppositely located guide elements. In such particular arrangements, installation and removal of the bearing block, is achieved without any manipulation of the frame. Instead, at least one of the guide elements is lesser in length than the internal length dimension of the frame. The bearing block may then be removed or installed through an open side of the frame. With such arrangement, obviously the overall length of the frame must exceed the length of the guide by an amount at least equivalent to the length of guide slots on the bearing block. In another frame form, as described in the Ames et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,502, a top plate is bolted to the base of the frame, and is removed, for removal, or installation of the bearing block assembly through the open top of the frame.
With either of the arrangements set forth above, several problems exist. Particularly, it is necessary to totally remove the top plate of the Ames et al device which takes time and presents loose bolts, etc. that may become lost or misplaced. Further as to the Ames et al device, forces may be developed along the upper portion of the frame which would lead to misalignment of the end plates and thus the transmission screw, and/or failure of frame weldments. Similar problems exist with the other frames as pointed out above. Such problems of the prior art frames are, however, alleviated with the improved take-up frame of the present invention, and the novel differences of the instant take-up frame are neither taught nor suggested by any known prior art.